


I’m the place you can come to, you’re the place I can go to (you’re my home)

by Ironicbiatch



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Hyungs, Soft Boys, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, arent we all?, caring jeonghan, everyone loves Jun, jeonghan loves Jun, jun loves jeonghan, platonically for Jun, soft seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicbiatch/pseuds/Ironicbiatch
Summary: 5 times Jeonghan was there to care for his sweet, loveable dongsaeng and 1 time Jun cared for him.—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—Just 6 chapters of Jeonghan and Jun being soft boys <3





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> 6 chapters of Junhan being soft, caring boys.  
Mainly fluff but there’s some angst within certain chapters, it’s not too bad tho :)  
This was inspired by a Junhan account on Instagram that I love (@junhanfc), and the fact that Junhan are such an underrated and ‘not talked about enough’ ship 
> 
> Comments and feedback always welcome :)))

Fan-signs were always exciting for the members, giving them a chance to meet the people who meant the world to them as well as being able to joke around with one another and their carats. 

Their fans were the sweetest, they swore it was a proven fact (and they definitely weren't biased) and being able to have even short conversations with them was always something they all enjoyed, but sometimes fans got over excited, over enthusiastic, over passionate. 

This particular fan was just that, squealing over each member and being generally excited to meet them. Until she reached Jun. 

They had all heard her even as the waiting fans grew louder and the current ones speaking in front of them spoke right to their face, and they had all experienced her over excitement first hand thus far. If Jun was honest, he loved those types of fans, the ones who showed their pure love for the members openly. 

That's exactly why it hurt even more when she stopped in front of him, face dropping into a melancholic expression and waiting for him to sign her album (Jun swore he saw her scowl as he wrote on the page) before moving on before he could even start a conversation, going back to her previous enthusiastic state when she reached the next member.

And it hurt. It really, really hurt, but Jun tried not to show it. 

He smiled when the next fan came and he continued the conversations like nothing had happened, except everyone had noticed. Most of the members had been watching the girl and many people in the crowd focused in on the member who was so out of place in the group that someone who seemed like their biggest fan didn't even care about him. At least that's what Jun told himself. 

In reality, the members looked at him with hurt and sympathy and although the remaining members put their fake smiles on and made kind conversation, deep down they only felt disgust. At her attitude, at her behaviour, at her. She wasn't a fan, not really. If they didn't love every member, they didn't love seventeen as whole. 

So then, when the line of fans still waiting to get signs was lessening and the members had started moving around the room and on stage, Jeonghan made sure to move over to where Jun sat. 

He was fiddling with a toy plush one of the fans gave him, head focused down on the toy and not looking up at anyone. Jeonghan sat beside the boy, running his fingers through Juns hair and pointing towards the toy every now and again, playing along with the fans asks for aegyo and doing fanservice. And when they all started to focus on Mingyu, who had made it his task to annoy Jihoon for as long as possible, Jeonghan finally got his chance. 

"Don't be upset Junnie." He whispered into the youngers ear, still moving his hands through Juns hair comfortingly. 

"I'm not upset hyung, promise." He attempted a small smile, making sure to look up at Jeonghan to show him his attempt at joy. 

"Just checking, that's all. I don't want my Junnie to be upset over anything."

He simply hummed back, not even forming a sentence in fear that his once stable voice would betray him, but Jeonghan didn't miss the way his lip wobbled and his eyes glistened slightly with small tears. 

He hugged Jun gently and kept hold even as he stood, making sure to rest his head on Juns shoulder as they both watched Mingyu and Jihoons incessant bickering. "As long as my favourite dongsaengs happy." 

He turned his head towards Jeonghan and smiled, a bright and genuine smile, and it made Jeonghans heart flutter. "Your favourite dongsaeng? What about Channie." 

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." 

"Yah Jeonghan hyung called me his favourite." He singsonged loudly towards the group, the fans in the crowd roaring and causing them all to look over at the pair in confusion, some of them laughing cheerfully whilst others questioned the sudden loudness.  
"No way, I'm hyungs favourite."  
"Not a chance."  
"It's obviously me."  
"Your all forgetting I've always been his number one." 

Several members fought between themselves childishly whilst the fans watched on in delight, laughing and shouting when necessary. 

Jeonghan simply smiled, knowing that he was going to get an earful later on when they decided to make the argument more serious back at the dorm, yet in that moment he couldn't let himself care. Not when Jun was smiling widely once more, the uncaring fan not even given a second thought as his innocent, playful side found its way out again. 

As long as that smile stayed on Juns face, nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on instagram @moonjunuwu for more soft seventeen (mainly Jun) content :)


	2. ii.

The seventeen dorm was currently under quarantine. It had started with Jeonghan several days previous, having developed a sickness which had slowly been getting worse as he spread it to the other members. First Seokmin and Chan, then onto Wonwoo, and in a mere 4 days half of the group was stuck in bed with the sickness. 

It was now Minghao, Seokmin, Chan, Wonwoo, Hansol and Jeonghan. Seungcheol as well as their management were trying their best to keep the healthy members, well, healthy. 

The sick members were kept in the dorm upstairs, with the remaining 7 downstairs for the time being. They still did all they could to help, with Mingyu cooking warm, comforting foods to help them get over it quicker, Seungkwan fussing over them all to take their meds and vitamins, and Jun being a general carer, keeping their spirits up and taking care of them whenever he got the chance. 

He was currently with Jeonghan, who was almost better having caught the bug first, but was still made to stay upstairs just incase. 

If Jun was honest, he was loving every second of it. It wasn't often, if ever, that Jeonghan let any of the members care for him in such a way and Jun had been just one of the members who had been soaking up the chance as much as possible. 

He'd been stuck to Jeonghan mainly, making sure he was comfortable, that he wasn't hungry or thirsty, that he had everything he needed and he wasn't feeling worse at any point. But, as expected, Jun's constant want to care for his hyung meant that he caught the sickness himself.  
Only he hadn't quite realised that yet. 

"Junnie, can you get me some juice please."  
"Is that Jun? Can you grab me some more tissues."  
"I need another blanket!" 

He flopped himself down in Jeonghans temporary room, placing the juice glass on the dresser and lounging on the arm chair in the corner.  
"You okay Jun?"  
"Yeah yeah, I'll move in a bit I just need to sit for a minute." 

Jeonghan sat up properly in the bed, looking over at Jun concerned. He was clearly tired, dark bags under his eyes as he struggled to keep them open. He was slumped far down in the chair, hanging his head and staring down at the ground. 

He stood to move and return to the other members aid, grabbing the blanket from where it hung at the end of Jeonghans bed and leaving the room, yet the way he dragged his feet and shuffled tiredly along the floor wasn't missed by the older.

"Are you sure you're okay Junnie?" The younger simply turned and smiled, waving Jeonghans worrying off with a simple smile and a shake of his hand. 

It wasn't brought up again until the next day, when Jeonghan was insistent that he was completely fine once more. Seungcheol had let him move out of the confines of the bedroom he'd taken over upstairs and Jeonghan had took the chance to leave the dorm and go down to the studio. Although Seungcheol had made him promise he wouldn't do anything too full on after only just getting over his sickness, Jeonghan just needed to leave the dorm. 

So he'd decided to go down to the studio, see what condition his voice was in, potentially go over some of the choreography ("gently, don't push it Jeonghan"), maybe stop in at Jihoons studio and see what he was up to. 

He'd went with the second option first, stopping in on the groups usual room only to find Jun already in there, looking worse than he had the last time he'd seen him. 

He was running through the routine completely although he just looked, off. His steps were too heavy in places and too light in others, missed the beat way too often and Jeonghan swore he saw him sway in the middle of the chorus. 

"Hey Jun."  
"Hyung, why aren't you at the dorm? Does Seungcheol hyung know your here? You really should be-"  
"I'm fine Junnie, all better, promise."  
Jun just nodded, keeping his eyes on his hyung just to check he wasn't lying. 

They remained quiet after that, neither speaking to the other as they both ran through the routine at their own pace, not disturbing or conversing with one another, simply being in one another's presence.  
Jun was pushing himself harder than Jeonghan, and the older couldn't stop thinking about it. He looked up at Jun every now and again, watching as he stumbled through some of the moves and forced his body to follow the steps to the correct beat. He could tell how hard Jun was trying to not look tired in front of him, noticing how he kept his heavy breathing low so it wasn't so obvious. 

And Jeonghan didn't mention any of it, until he couldn't bare to watch the youngers clear pain anymore, and when Jun stumbled over his own feet and fell to the ground with a hard thump, Jeonghan cut the music off and finally intervened. 

He didn't speak much, just went to the younger boy and grabbed his arm gently pulling him up, checking over and making sure he wasn't hurt before he started to pull him towards the door. He grabbed both of their bags, putting them on one shoulder and letting Jun rest on the other. 

By the time they'd made it to the buildings front door Jun was practically unconscious, Jeonghan supporting most of his weight and helping him to walk (or drag) himself to the couch by the entrance. He sat the boy down and watched as he flopped himself into a laid position as Jeonghan took his phone out to call their manager. 

"Definitely sick. He shouldn't have been around all of us as much as he was."  
"Well I could say the same for you right now. Come on, let's get you to the dorm downstairs." 

Jeonghan pushed Seungcheol off lightly and leaned over the bed to pull the blanket further up Jun's body. "I'm fine, I'll look after him." 

"Do you not remember how he got sick?"  
"I'm fine, I've already had it, I'll live."  
Seungcheol just tutted and left, knowing most (all) of these arguments ended with Jeonghan getting his own way.  
He was there throughout the night, watching as Jun squirmed uncomfortably in the bed, moving to get him anything he needed. Blankets, ice packs, water, pills. 

Jun woke up around 2am, whining as he kicked the blanket off and writhed under the heat of his own body, sitting up and leaning over himself alerting Jeonghan he was going to be sick.  
The older simply grabbed him gently by the arm, holding him up and moving with Jun to help him to the bathroom, sitting him down carefully and holding his head up incase he couldn’t hold it up himself. They sat like that for a while, Jun hunched over and Jeonghan rubbing gentle, comforting circles on his back and running his fingers through Juns hair, scratching slightly the way he knew the younger adored. 

"Don't worry Junnie. You looked after me and now it's hyungs turn to do the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram @moonjunuwu for some more soft seventeen (mainly Jun) content :)


	3. iii.

Variety shows weren't always all they seemed to be. The members loved them most of the time, some of them being natural born entertainers, some of them simply enjoying the experience and the fun of filming. 

Unfortunately, not all shows were the same, and sometimes they weren't as fun for the members to experience as they were for the fans to watch. 

Jun was a member who mostly enjoyed the filming process. In those situations he tended to remain on the silent side, letting some of the louder and more extroverted members take over and be in the front. He was one who relatively stayed at the back a bit more, and only really put himself on the spot when needs be. 

So when he was constantly pushed to the front, constantly spoke to and ridiculed (even if they tried to play it off as a joke) and constantly put under pressure by the clearly evil presenters of the stupid variety show (Jeonghans words, along with "who even likes them anyways.") he didn't really know how to cope, and all of the members had noticed. 

Jeonghan didn't really know what to expect from this particular filming. It was a show they'd never been on before, with presenters most of them had never met and although he'd watch a few random episodes he still wasn't 100% sure about how it was going to go. 

He was right to be suspicious, he thought later on, stupid show. 

The basic premise was that they were showing off some of their unusual or hidden talents, and that they then had to try and do as many of the other members talents as possible. 

"So who do you think will be best?" One of the male presenters asked first, looking over at them all. " I hear Mingyu is somewhat of an all rounder." 

"I think Junhui hyung." Minghao called out, making Jun give a small sheepish smile in his direction.   
"Are you sure? He really doesn't seem like it." The two men laughed to one another and quickly moved on, not another thing said on the topic.   
It hurt slightly, although Jun didn't really let it show. It was a joke, that's what variety was all about. It didn't stop the small remark from hurting however, and Jun's attempt at brushing it off didn't stop Jeonghan from slipping his hand into the youngers own and swaying their linked hands from side to side in an attempt at a silent and subtle comfort. 

"Does anyone think they can try Jun's talent?" Only a couple members stepped forwards, Seungkwan making several competitive jokes towards Hoshi when the pair of them both moved at the same time.   
"Only 2? It wasn't that difficult I'm sure more people could do it." The hosts both laughed once more and Jun looked to the ground in shame before picking his smile back up and laughing alone fakely.   
Jeonghan was there once more, placing a comforting hand on Juns shoulder and staying by his side until they finished the current segment, whispering small comments and reassurances when he thought they were needed. 

"Who wants to challenge The8's photography? We'll set up a scenario and whoever takes the best pictures wins." Several members stepped forward including Mingyu, Wonwoo, Chan, Hansol and Jun. "Okay, we need a subject. How about Jun-ssi."   
He looked up in confusion and made eye contact with one of the hosts, "Jun can't be the model of his own picture." Jeonghan pointed out, laughing it off and trying not to let his clear annoyance show.   
"Pretty faces don't need any special talents." Both hosts laughed to one another, again, and Jeonghan seriously wanted to punch them both. 

"I guess being handsome is a bonus on Juns part." He managed to push out through his grinded teeth and Seungcheol had to remind him that they were still currently filming. 

"I'll be the model." Jun smiled out, seeing the clear discomfort coming from Jeonghan and sensing the way the atmosphere had grown increasingly tense. "Put my handsome face to use." He joked, trying to lighten the mood, but Jeonghan was still looking at him sympathetically and at the hosts in pure hatred. 

The remainder of the filming was fairly normal, and Jun thought that maybe they'd given up on their clear constant snide remarks and mean jabs at him. That was right until the very end. 

"Today's ultimate winner is, Hoshi." Soonyoung put on an act, hyping himself up for the cameras and, with the help of Seokmin, making everyone else in the studio laugh. 

"And today's ultimate losers, it's tied between Jun and Dino." Both boys put on a similar act, hugging one another in fake sorrow and pretending to be simply devastated for the sake of entertainment as they moved to stand on the podium either side of Hoshi. 

"I'm sure we called that one from the start," the slightly older host started, walking towards Jun and patting him on the shoulder roughly, "you don't need any real skills when you can use your handsome face to make the numbers up. Anyways," the other called out, facing back towards the front and speaking directly towards the camera in order to end the show. The members didn't say much else, just said their ending goodbyes and thank you's and the cameras quickly shut off as the filming finished. 

Jun went to walk swiftly back to their dressing room, head hung low as he tried not to see the hosts at all before leaving. The members however said goodbye one by one as the hosts thanked them for guesting on the show and, in a bid to still remain as polite and kind as possible, Jun walked over to them and bowed as he said his own thankyous, only to be completely ignored and walked away from. 

He looked around to see thankfully no one else notice and resumed his walk back to the waiting room. At least he thought no one noticed until he bumped into an angry and breathless Seungcheol arguing with a clearly raging Jeonghan. 

"Hyungs," he called out, startling both of them as they turned around to face him, both looking even angrier than ever until they seemingly realised it was him and softened their expressions, "is everything okay?" 

He tried to put on a small smile as he spoke to them despite the way he currently felt. They spoke back, he could see their lips moving and could hear the noise but the thoughts in his head seemed too loud to drown out. Was he simply there to make up the numbers, or was he just a pretty face? Maybe he was actually replaceable, he was sure there were people much better looking than he was anyway. 

"Jun-?"   
"Yeah, yeah sorry. Is everything okay hyungs?"   
"We wanted to ask you the same thing Junnie. We just wanted to check you were okay after the way those hosts treated you."   
"Don't be silly hyungs, it was just a joke."   
Jeonghan scoffed and kicked his feet, mumbling something about murder to which Seungcheol replied with a small "stop Han, I'll deal with it." 

Jeonghan gave out a loud sigh and relaxed his tense shoulders, letting the last bit of anger on his features drain away and replacing it with a gentle smile.   
"Come on Junnie, I think the others were talking about getting some food after."   
"I just want to go back to the dorm hyung i-"   
"Nope, come on. Hyung will let you pick where we eat. Plus how am I meant to know what the best food on the menu is without my chief food expert?" He wrapped an arm around Jun's shoulder and walked along with him, seeing the other members already arguing about where they would eat.

"Aren't you coming hyung?"   
"I'll be there in a while, I just have some stuff to sort out." Jeonghan smiled back and Seungcheol as he continued his walk with Jun, passing one of the hosts waiting rooms and tensing up as he tightened his hold. 

"I love you Junnie, you know." Jun looked at him with a small ounce of confusion, "I just want you to know you're worth more than just your looks to me."   
"Thankyou hyung, really. I love you too. But you're still letting me chose where we eat, you can't pull that with me." He giggled playfully as they reached where the others were and detached himself from Jeonghans hold, joining in on the groups conversation and laughing at certain members as they whined about his choice of restaurant. 

Jeonghan didn't let him go the rest of the night, sitting by him and initiating skinship as they ate, switching cars with Soonyoung so he could sit with Jun as they drove to the dorms and letting the boy fall asleep on his shoulder as several members sat on the couch together, some old Chinese anime playing on the tv (chosen by Jun of course, Jeonghans orders)   
All the while reminding him how special he was in subtle and small ways. 

And to Jun, as long as his Jeonghan hyung thought that he was important, no one else was given much of a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram @moonjunuwu for more soft seventeen (mainly Jun) content :)


	4. iv.

Jun was one of the more care free members of the group. It was something which Jeonghan admired the most about him. His ability to be so spontaneous and free that he didn't seem to stress or worry as much as some of the others. 

That was also why he was currently more worried than he had ever been with the younger, because he simply wouldn't stop dancing. 

They had been practising their latest title track for hours on end, all day and far into the night before Seungcheol had called it a day and told the members to go back to the dorms where they would most likely pass out in whichever bed they fell onto first.

Jun however had chose to stay behind, kindly asking their leader to let him have another hour or so (he hoped he could stretch it to more than that) before he would go back to the dorms and rest himself. Seungcheol had been cautious of letting him stay, knowing he should really rest with the others, but Jun's pleading along with Seungcheols tired state had made him agree. 

Jeonghan had originally gone back to the dorm where most of the members had, as expected, fell asleep instantly. It wasn't until 6am, almost 4 hours after they'd left the studio, that someone had finally realised Jun still wasn't home. 

Mingyu had woken up around 5:30 and started making food for everyone, none of them having eaten a proper meal the day prior, and Jeonghan had woken up around 20 minutes later, much to the olders dismay. 

"Who wakes up at this time anyway. It's madness Gyu ah." 

"No one forced you to be up hyung, you know you could go back to bed right." He received merely a tired grumble in return. "Considering you are up though, how about you wake the others up, this is nearly ready." Another grumble in reply, but at least Jeonghan did as he was asked. 

The members slowly started filing into the kitchen one by one, dragging their feet and murmuring tired greetings to one another as they all slumped around the table. 

"Where's Jun." Jeonghan shouted through the dorms, alerting the other members. "He's not here, Kwannie, Vernonie?"   
"Don't know hyung, didn't hear him come in."  
"Did anyone hear him come in?"   
He received a series of head shakes and replies of 'no hyung'. 

"I'll call him." 

Jun was still at the studio, of course he was. He had stopped dancing for a mere 30 minutes around 4am. Apart from that he'd continued to practise constantly, all night (morning technically), and hadn't even focused on the time until Jeonghan stormed in the studio at almost 7am and started shouting at the younger instantly. 

"You can't practise all night Jun, you'll wear yourself out. We've told you this before, you know all of this. Plus you haven't eaten properly since yesterday, well two days ago now, this isn't healthy. You've seen some of the members do this and you kno-" 

"I get it hyung." He snapped back, turning the music off fully and sitting himself on the ground, back against the mirror and head hung low. 

"Do you? Because it sounds like you don't care at all."   
He moved towards the boy, sitting down in front of him and looking to make eye contact. "What's going on with you Junnie, this isn't like you." 

"You don't understand hyung, you wouldn't get it." 

Jeonghan looked at the boy with sad eyes, his heart aching as he saw Jun look up at him, pain and hurt etching on his features. "Let me try Junnie, let me help." 

"I can't do it hyung. I'm a dancer and I can't even get the steps right. I'm a performance unit member, it's my job to be a dancer and I can't even do what I'm here for." Jeonghan swore he saw a small tear build up in Jun's eyes, but he never mentioned it. "What am I here for if I can't dance, what use am I in this group?"

It was then that his heart broke. 

"No Junnie, don't say that, baby, no. Don't you ever doubt your place in this group, ever. Do you here me?" He grabbed Jun's chin, slowly tilting it so the two were facing properly, "you are not here just to dance. You're a part of the performance team because you're one of the strongest dancers in this group. But most of all you're a beautiful singer with a beautiful voice, don't you ever forget that." He stopped his small speech by moving so he was sitting beside Jun, his own back now against the mirror so he could tilt Jun's head onto his shoulder and wrap his arm around the boy into a gentle hug. 

"You'll always be precious to this group Junnie, you'll always be needed." 

He let Jun fall asleep on his shoulder, the younger breathing gently against Jeonghans shoulder as he combed his fingers through Juns hair, whispering comforting words into his ear.  
As long as he knew how special he was, Jeonghan was happy. And when he needed that extra reminder, Jeonghan would make sure he was always there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram @moonjunuwu for more soft seventeen (mainly Jun) content :)


	5. v.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones quite a bit more angsty than the rest,, I’m really sorry I did want to make this whole thing super soft but I just can’t help myself :’(

The group was currently awaiting the ending results on a music show after having performed a while earlier. They had an hour to wait at least, and it was fair to say they were all getting pretty antsy. That was exactly why Jun had chosen to go for a walk around the large building around 30 minutes earlier, and exactly why Jeonghan had chosen to do the same as the younger when he himself had gotten sick of staring at the same four walls of their waiting room. 

That didn't quite explain why he found Jun 5 minutes later having a rather cosy looking conversation with one of the staff members. 

The man didn't seem dangerous, nor questionably unsafe, and he questioned the conversation in his head from afar, wondering if Jun had simply gotten lost until he heard him laugh lightly and watched the stranger smirk as he stepped closer to Jun. 

Jeonghan prepared himself, his face twisting itself into his mastered 'stage smile' before he reached the pair. He held his hand out and patted Jun on the arm before wrapping his arm across the boys shoulder and moving him ever so slightly closer to Jeonghan himself. 

"Ah hyung!" He beamed over at the man and turned to look Jeonghan in the eyes, continuing to look between the two. "This is Beo-Byeo-"  
"Beomseok." The man grinned back to Jun and moved ever so closer, not taking his eyes off of the boy. 

Jeonghan saw the way he looked Jun up and down, his eyes focusing slightly longer on the almost too revealing lace shirt and the slightly too tight trousers that the stylist had put Jun in. Jeonghans fake smile faltered for a second, replaced by the fiery fury at the mans attitude as well as the disgust at the way he was looking at his dongsaeng. 

"Junnie, the stylist noonas were asking about you last I saw them." Jeonghan grinned at Jun as he took the lie as a chance to pull Jun further away from the man (far, far, far away if Jeonghan had any say in it). 

"Oh okay hyung. Goodbye Beomseok hyung, it was nice to speak to you." Jun waved at the man and smiled as Jeonghan took him by the hand and pulled him away, maybe slightly too roughly (anything to get Jun away). 

"Hope to see you soon Junnie." And that was what it took for Jeonghan to finally snap, turning his head to face Beomseok and growling furiously in his direction, still leading Jun further away. The man recoiled visibly before regaining himself and snarling back, a vicious and condescending smile wiped across his face. 

"I'm glad I ran into him hyung," Jun started, gaining Jeonghans attention once more, "I was starting to get lost and I left my phone in the waiting room, I think Vernon was showing Channie something on it. Oh but hyung-" Jeonghan zoned out for a moment, paying closer attention to remembering how to get the pair straight back to the groups waiting room until Jun said something that caught his attention. "-when he filmed my focus cam-" 

"He did what?"   
"Beomseok hyung, he wants to be a camera man for movies and- were you even listening hyung?"   
"Yes of course Junnie I just, he's a camera man here?"   
"Yes hyung, i was telling you how he filmed my focus camera during the performance. He recognised me in the corridor just from that and he told me how he likes my dancing hyung, isn't that cool how-" 

Jeonghan zoned out once more. He didn't mean to, but just the thought alone of that creepy man leering behind the camera and ogling over his dongsaeng as he filmed him dance made Jeonghan feel sick, truly sick. 

They stopped a few meters away from their waiting room door, Jeonghan stopping Jun in the middle of the corridor and turning the boy to face him. "Take your phone next time please Junnie, you should call one of us if you get lost." Jun frowned, confused at Jeonghans words. 

"I just would prefer it if you called one of us instead of speaking to strangers. You're too trusting Junnie, and people aren't all as sweet as you are, they won't be as nice, not if they want something from you." 

"Okay hyung." Jun smiles back, innocent and sweet as always, and Jeonghan couldn't stay mad at him for long (he wasn't mad at Jun in the first place, but he was sure if he reminded himself of -that- man that his rage would really come out strongly). 

It was hours later when he next saw said man, walking out of one of the audio rooms closer to the back of the building. The show was very much over and the group were finishing getting ready to leave, with their staff members gathering clothes, makeup and hair products and tidying their waiting room away. The members were dawdling around the small area surrounding their particular room. awaiting the manager to tell them their cars were ready. 

Jeonghan noticed the direction Beomseok was headed, realising he would walk past the group and he glanced around to try and spot Jun. He placed a familiar looking brown haired head still inside of the room within a small group of members and watched as the man made his way into the men's toilets, seemingly not noticing the group. 

He released a small breath, mentally scolding himself for worrying so much when the man showed no interest, nor did he seem to even remember Jeonghan himself.

Their manager shouted up after that, averting Jeonghans attention as he announced the arrival of the first car and watched several of the younger members squabble over who was to leave first. 

"Performance unit can leave first, the other two cars are almost here so it won't be much of a difference in-" 

"But Junnie hyung's not here yet." 

"He's only gone to the bathroom, just grab his bag Hao, he can follow us out." 

Jeonghan stopped where he stood, moving around the other members and reaching out to grab Seungcheols wrist and pull him away from the group with him. 

"Jeonghan whats-" 

"Junnie, it's Junnie. He was speaking to this creepy camera man earlier, telling me how he was the one filming him during the performance and I just- he was so weird Cheol, he wouldn't take his eyes off of Jun, getting into his personal space and ogling him."

He watched as Seungcheols eyes filled with a burning rage at the want to protect his dongsaeng. "So where are-"

"I saw him go into the bathroom a few minutes ago, I thought Jun was still in the waiting room." 

He then watched again, seeing as Seungcheol slowly put the pieces together, any small ounce of confusion at the situation replaced with pure anger. His gaze flashed towards the group, seeing as they weren't paying much attention towards the oldest two as Jeonghan pulled him further away. 

The sight they walked into made the pair fill with a pure, undiluted rage. 

Jun was stood by the sinks, his back pushed up against the marble with the mans body only inches away. One hand was holding onto Jun's wrist, the other laid flat on the worktop at his side keeping Jun firmly trapped where he stood. 

Their bodies separated slightly at the new presence of people within the bathroom and Beomseok let go of Jun's wrist, making sure to step back quickly as he instantly recognised Jeonghan. 

"H-hyungs I- the cars must be here right? Best be   
l-leaving before manager hyung gets mad at the wait." 

Seungcheol saw the way Jun flinched back as the man moved into one of the stalls and noticed his cocky smile and glare before he closed the stall door on the three. He hadn't ever felt the need to punch someone more than he did in that moment. 

His pure anger fizzled away when he looked up properly at Jun. The younger was still stood where he was when they entered, back firmly pressed against the worktop. He only now noticed the puffiness of his eyes and the slight round purple marks embellishing his wrists. 

"Junnie-" 

"T-the car hyung. We s-should, the members are waiting and-" at that Jeonghan pulled him into a hug, pushing Juns head into the crook of his neck and cradling the back of his head gently. "I-I'm okay h-hyung." 

"Take him outside and make sure he's okay, we can speak to him properly about it later. And send manager hyung in here. I'll deal with the situation." 

Jeonghan didn't question Seungcheol, nor did he argue with him. He simply held Jun tighter as he led the younger outside and towards the other members, letting him go into the arms of a rather confused yet comforting Joshua and Minghao. He was reluctant, holding his arms out for Jeonghan to hold him once more and never let him go, but he eventually melted into the hold of the remaining members. Jeonghan explained quickly the situation to their manager before following another out to the now three waiting cars, herding the other members and leading them all into their vehicles respectively, letting Jun enter with a small forehead kiss and a promise to hold him once more as they reached the dorms. 

He never questioned either Seungcheol nor their manager on what they did, and quite frankly he didn't mind not knowing. He trusted both men, he knew that they wanted what was best for Jun and he knew that as long as he kept the younger safe from the rest of the undeserving world, he would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Instagram @moonjunuwu for more soft seventeen (mostly Jun) content :)


	6. vi.

Jeonghan had always been a solid strength within the group, a motherly figure to the other members. He was someone they all went to when they needed help, someone they all knew that they could rely on. 

But Jeonghan was still human. He still struggled just like the others did. He still felt similar pains, still went through similar experiences. He still hurt. 

Sometimes Jeonghan couldn't always be the one to take care of everyone else.  
Sometimes he just needed someone to care for him too. 

The group had been having schedule after schedule, having been promoting their current album on music shows, adding more dates to their world tour all while having separate schedules at different times and places.

Jeonghan had been feeling bad for a while now. Maybe bad wasn't the best word. He'd been feeling...numb. In a way, he hadn't really been feeling anything much at all.  
All of his current emotions were mixing into one numb void, and he didn't know how to deal with it. 

Much to his own surprise, it came to in such a simple situation, when Jeonghan was recording, the group having been re-modifying songs for their upcoming tour dates. The three of them were in the studio - Jihoon, Jun and Jeonghan - trying their best to alter some of the latters current lines. 

"Hyung, can you just do that once more."  
Jeonghan sighed and leaned back on the wall, rubbing his face in his hands and breathing out deeply.  
"S-sure."  
He tried once more, re reading the lines before following Jihoons instructions down to the last note. 

"No hyung just-"  
"Jeonghan? Can I borrow you for a moment."  
Their manager interrupted, alerting the three but then agreeing as soon as and letting the older out, Jeonghan listening as Jihoon began to discuss Jun's own lines with him. 

"You've had some schedule changes. There's a fitting for some last minute tour outfits in around an hour, and then I need you to go for some vocal lessons straight after-" He simply nodded and smiled along, barely taking in anything his manager was saying to him. "Got that?"  
"Yes hyung." Nod and smile Jeonghan, nod and smile. 

He entered the studio to Jun already preparing to record his lines in the booth, Jihoon instructing him.  
He only noticed Jeonghan when the older let the door close with a loud thump.  
"Ah, sorry hyung. We couldn't wait, I can finish yours right after Juns." He smiled up before quickly going back to talking Jun through how he should redirect his own voice.  
Jeonghan didn't take much in. Only 'couldn't wait'. 

They couldn't wait for you to get your act together and sing your lines properly. It's not like that's your job or anything. 

"Hyung. Hyung. We can finish your lines now."  
Jeonghan had zoned out, having been staring at the wall ever since he entered again, watching the clock hands move, every second. Tick, tick, tick. 

"Hyung?"  
"Yeah yeah, I'm coming now Hoonie."  
"Are you okay hyung? You don't look that great."  
"I'm fine Junnie, just thinking." 

It took an extra 15 minutes, with no progress, for Jihoon to really start getting annoyed, and Jeonghan could tell.  
"Hyung, I really need to get this done soon, plus you have places to be too."  
"Can we go again please, I'll get it right this time."  
He didn't.  
"Hyung I know you want to try but I really don't have time, can we please just contin-" 

Jeonghan wasn't listening anymore. He wasn't even paying attention to a thing that was going on outside of the booth. All he could think of was how much he hindered the others.  
Your wasting everyone's time. Jihoons got things to do, Jun's meant to be at his own fitting but he's waiting for you to get a grip, the stylists are expecting you soon but you're holding them up. 

He felt the hands pushing over his ears, wanting to block the rest of the noise out. He heard the loud, struggling breaths trying to claw their way out of his lungs. He tasted the saltiness on his lips from the tears falling down his cheeks. 

He was panicking, he was having a panic attack and he didn't know why. He especially didn't know how to stop it. 

And then the door opened, he felt the presence of more people within the small booth and he pushed himself further into the padded walls, wanting to be as far away from anyone as possible, especially in the confined space. 

"Hyung."  
No, no, no. He was fine, he was fine. He didn't need them to help. He'd be fine. He was there hyung, he was meant to be the one to look after them, he was fine.  
"Hyung can I touch you, is that okay."  
It sounded familiar, that sweet, kind, gentle voice. And then there were hands on his skin, rubbing comforting circles on his back in order to try and help him calm down.   
"Hyung, I need you to breath for me."  
When had he stopped breathing completely?  
But then he was pulled into someone's embrace, the hands on his back still remaining to bring him comfort as they pulled him closer to themselves. They were warm, gentle and inviting. He liked the warmth. It was fresh and welcoming. So different from the numb void he'd felt for so long.  
"That's it hyung, follow my breathing."  
The same person was pushing his hand into their chest, letting him feel the careful rhythm of their own breaths. 

When he had calmed down significantly he finally registered who the person was. The kind voice and the warm embrace and the gentle energy all made sense as Jun's warm smile came into view above him. He was still holding onto Jeonghan, his hand having moved away from Jeonghans chest to run his fingers through his hair.  
He was smiling down at his hyung as he remained seemingly un-phased by the situation itself. They were both propped up against the booths wall with Jun supporting Jeonghans head from where he sat slightly towering over the older. 

"Thankgod hyung. Jihoonie was starting to get worried, he went to get the manager."  
Jeonghan became alerted and aware in a more serious way, pushing himself up, eyes scanning the small room.  
"It's okay hyung, I've got you. It's okay now."  
"No no. Jihoon had so much to do, he was- I was taking up his t-time and he, you've got to-"  
His hand was pulled into Jun's own and directed to his chest feeling the deep, steady breaths of his dongsaeng.  
"Steady breaths hyung, it's okay."  
"I-I, you're all so busy and I'm just wasting time by  
b-being such a mess I- sorry Junnie I'm just-" 

"You're not a mess hyung, don't say that. Jihoonie was just stressed because of the busy schedule and you just had an off day, there's time to re record. You come first hyung, always." 

Jeonghan smiled as Jun cradled his head gently before moving to help him stand, their hands remaining intertwined.  
They left the booth just as Jihoon entered with both Seungcheol and their manager, the three looking around worriedly as they saw Jeonghans tired state in Jun's hold, his cheeks red and eyes teary. 

"Hannie, are you okay. Let's get you home alright."  
"I'll organise for the rest of your schedules to be moved around. Don't worry about it Jeonghan."  
"Thankyou hyung."  
Their manager smiled down at him as he rifled through his pockets and pulled his keys out.  
"I can drive you back to the dorms." 

Seungcheol walked between the two members and went to pull Jeonghan away gently before the boy tightened his hold on Jun, nestling his head into Jun's neck and keeping hold of his hand tightly.  
"Junnie." He whispered lightly and Seungcheol understood instantly, moving to the other side of Jeonghan and walking beside him just incase, yet not wanting to pull the two apart. 

They walked out to the car like that, Jun holding onto Jeonghan tightly, the other reciprocating as he lead him into the vehicle, placing his hand out in order to prevent Jeonghan from hitting his head on the roof. 

They moved to the back of the car where Jun allowed Jeonghan to sit in the middle, guiding his head to Jun's neck once more and allowing him to cuddle into his side.  
"I am sorry Junnie I- oh I must have scared Hoonie so much. I really am-" 

"Don't hyung, just focus on yourself for once. We can talk about it later okay." He looked down on his hyung, smiling as he watched Jeonghans eyes close gently and his breathing even out as he fell into a sound sleep. 

Things weren't always perfect and life wasn't always ideal, but Jun was sure that as long as he could protect those he cared the most about then things would work out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that I’m a mess and it took me so long to finish this! Thankyou if you’re still here, ily <3


End file.
